I wouldn't wanna be anybody else
by Theheartneverlies93
Summary: Morgan is an orphan and at the age of 16 she gets adopted. She's adopted into a world of Death eaters, Voldermort, and Death. But along the way she finds the one thing she's wants and needs most. Love. But is Draco Malfoy the one to give it to her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people.**

** If you've read my other stories you will notice that they are still unfinished, for the people who like them I am really sorry for not writing more on them. Things been happening and life gets in the way.. bla...bla...bla. Anyway...this is a new story so I hope you like it! **

**Reviews would be really appreciated and I will do my best to carry on with this one. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ever wondered what it is like to live in a death eater family? I didn't but I found out. It was the beginning of summer when they came to the orphanage. Yes I lived in an orphanage, my parents died when I was three. It's one of the few memories I have of them. I didn't even know their names. The orphanage was basically in the heart of London. It was a cold and dark place; there wasn't much light or love for that matter. It was a magical orphanage where magical children, who were abandoned or they lost their parents, were brought. I had been there for a total of 13 years and still no-one wanted me. I am now 16. I do attend Hogwarts, but even that is hell for me. I'm the one everyone picks on. The one everyone makes fun of. It doesn't hurt me anymore but it did.<p>

Anyway, like I said it was the beginning of summer when they came for me. I was sat up in the box I call my room when Madame Pauline knocked on my bedroom door. She didn't wait for a reply, she just walked straight in. I looked up from my dusty old copy of Little Red Riding hood by the Brothers Grimm to see the plump woman who was glaring at me.

"Get Up." She spat. I shut my book and stood up. As soon as I was on my feet she grabbed me by the shoulder and hauled me out the door and downstairs. Getting to the bottom of the stairs she roughly pushed me into her office; she pushed me that hard I fell on the floor.

"Get up you foolish girl." Madame Pauline spat while kicking me. I stood up while rubbing my shoulder, as I stood up I noticed two people sat in front of Madame Pauline's desk. The man looked like he would be tall if he stood up, he had tired looking green eyes with dark hair that had a receding hairline he wore a plain black suit. The woman had dark brown hair that was almost black, it was placed into a tight bun on the top of her head, and she had piercing blue eyes and a pale complexion. She also wore a plain black suit.

"These are your new parents, Mr and Mrs Sinclair." Madame said like she was bored. I looked between the pair before me, shocked. In all the years that I've lived in this place no one and I mean no one wanted me. I was stunned into silence as the Sinclair's walked over to me and apparated me to their house.

Okay when I say house, I meant mansion! It was massive, and that was just the entrance hall. I looked round the marble entrance hall in awe.

"Welcome to your new home Morgan." Mrs. Sinclair spoke softly. I turned around to the woman who held a warm smile on her face.

"I...Thank...You." I stuttered. The smile on her face widened.

"Would you like some dinner Morgan?" Mr. Sinclair asked.

"Umm yes please." I spoke quietly. He nodded and led the way down a vast corridor that was lined with portraits and landscape paintings. These people were rich I thought. Mr. Sinclair stopped at a pair of dark coloured doors, when he opened them once again I was in awe. The room was lit by candles and a large fire roaring in the fireplace. There was a large mahogany table in the centre of the room surrounded by three chairs. On the table was a spread of food that looked simply delicious.

"Wow." I whispered. Mrs. Sinclair smiled again and led me to a chair; I pulled the chair out and sat down. I waited for the others to be seated. After the Sinclair's sat down we began to eat and I pilled loads of food on to my plate. As I was doing this I noticed my new parents were looking at me.

"Sorry." I whispered looking down, ashamed.

"Don't be dear." Mrs. Sinclair said sweetly. I looked up.

"I take it you didn't eat much at the orphanage." Mr. Sinclair said.

"No not much, even when I did have food I didn't eat it because some of the little ones were hungry and if you asked for more you got beaten." I said getting quieter towards the end.

"Well in that case eat as much you want Morgan. This is your home now." Mr. Sinclair said. I smiled slightly. The meal carried on in silence until everyone had finished eating or should I say until I had finished eating. I don't think I had eaten that well since I left Hogwarts back in June. I wiped my mouth and sat back in my chair with a sigh.

"That was amazing." I said with a smile looking at my new parents.

"Glad you like it. Now we have things we need to talk to you about. Seen as you are now our daughter we want to be completely open with you." Mrs. Sinclair said. I nodded.

"You should know that we are death eaters." Mr. Sinclair said simply. I looked at them slightly shocked. They didn't seem like death eaters. They seemed too kind.

"Really?" I swallowed.

"Yes. We give information from the ministry to the dark lord." He said. I nodded.

"May I ask a question?" I spoke quietly.

"Of course my dear." Mrs. Sinclair asked.

"Why did you choose me to be your daughter? There were plenty of younger ones." I spoke.

"That is a good question. We wanted a pureblood daughter who would look after herself and when we discovered I couldn't have any of my own we looked to adoption and when we found you we knew you would be perfect." Mrs. Sinclair said sadly. I nodded.

"That is the main thing we needed to tell you." Mr. Sinclair said. "Can you accept that?" He asked. I looked down in thought. I mean I know I should hate the fact that the people who adopted me worked for the most evil man alive but they took me in and gave me a home, the thing I wanted most in 13 years. I looked up and smiled.

"I can." I said. The pair smiled brightly.

"This is your home now Morgan. Anything and everything is at your disposal. You can explore the gardens or you can take a look through the library..." He began talking again.

"You have a library?" I asked happily.

"Oh yes. Do you like reading?" Mrs. Sinclair asked. I nodded. "Come then let me show you, I will show you your room as well." She said coming round and placing a hand out for me to take. I took it willingly and she led me out of the dinning room back to the main hall and then up a grand marble staircase, she led me along the hallway and stopped at some double doors, with a bright smile she pushed them open. For the third time that night I was in awe. The walls were lined from floor to ceiling with books. There was a fireplace with a small couch in front of it and over in one corner stood a mini grand piano. I walked over to it and ran my hand along the black surface.

"It's beautiful." I smiled.

"You play?" she asked.

"A little I began to learn when I arrived at the orphanage but in the last few years I wasn't allowed to play." I said, thinking of the time when I had a slap around the face from Madame Pauline when I played. She had said it gave her a headache. I shook my head. *I'm in a better place now.* I thought.

"You are more than welcome to play here. Now come I shall show you your room." She said taking my hand again and leading me back down the same hall we had just came from. Mrs. Sinclair stopped at a door a few doors down from the library. She opened the door and revealed my room.

It was beautiful to say the least. One wall was covered in a deep emerald green colour and then the rest where a cream colour all the furniture was either a cream colour or emerald. I had a four poster double bed that had cream coloured net curtains hanging around it. Opposite the bedroom door were two French doors that led on to a balcony and opposite the bed were doors that I assumed led to a bathroom and a closet. I looked round amazed.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

"Yes I do. Very much. Thank you." I said turning round to face her with a smile.

"I'm sure you've had a very tiring day with moving from the orphanage to here, I'm sure you would like to get some rest." She said.

"Thank you." I said again.

"It's quite alright Morgan. By the way you have a closet full of new clothes, I asked Madame Pauline for your size I hope you don't mind." She smiled.

"Not at all Mrs. Sinclair." I said shaking my head.

"Now dear you can call me mum or mother. You are family. Now get some sleep, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." She said coming up and giving me a small hug. I nodded simply.

"Goodnight Morgan." She said and left the room shutting the bedroom door behind her. I turned back around with a sigh. I walked over to the French doors and opened them to view the back garden, and like the house it was huge. I left the doors to look at the bathroom. It was also big and the bath tub was the size of a small pool. I smiled and went over to the closet which was bigger than my room at the orphanage. It was stocked full of clothes for every occasion. Ball gowns, sun dresses, formal suits, everyday clothes, you name it, it was there. I went over to the pyjama section picked out a plain pair of shorts and a tank top and changed.

After I had changed I walked over to the massive bed and flopped down on it. As soon as I was on it, I felt like I was in heaven! It was so soft; I had never had a bed that soft. It was incredible! I lay on my bed looking up at the canopy with a smile. For the first time in a truly long time I was happy. I had people who actually wanted me in their lives. The fact that they were death eaters didn't matter to me. I had a family. Me! Little quiet unloved Morgan, had a family! I fell asleep that night with a smile on my face.

The next day I woke to the sun shining through the doors I had left open over night. I gave a happy sigh and got out of bed and walked over to my bathroom and took a shower. Once I was showered I went to my wardrobe and picked out a light blue sun dress to wear for the day. Once I had done that I made my way down to the dining room where I thought my new mother and father would be. Turns out I was right, when I walked in my new father was reading the Daily Prophet and my new mother was reading the latest issue of Witch Weekly.

"Morning." I said with a bright smile.

"Good Morning Morgan." My father said.

"Did you sleep well dear?" My mother asked.

"Yes, very well mother, thank you." I said sitting down to breakfast. She smiled when I said mother. As we were eating breakfast, my mother began to explain to me what would be happening today. She explained that I would begin to have dance lessons because all pureblood families knew how to dance ballroom plus it would be in preparation for a summers eve ball that would be held later on in July. I would also be taught the Sinclair family history and about other important pureblood families. Then I would have my hair done my mother wanted me to have a haircut and have it dyed a dark chocolate brown instead of having brown/blonde hair. Overall I was having a busy day.

After that day I was never bored I can tell you that. I was practicing dancing, learning about families, wandering about the grounds of the house, reading, or playing the piano. My mother always stayed at home to make sure everything was going smoothly for my transition into the pureblood society so it was nice to have bonding time with her and my father went to work. It was a week before the ball and I had just finished a lesson with my dance teacher when my mother walked into the ballroom.

"Hello mother." I smiled as I turned off the music and faced her.

"How did your lesson go dear?" She asked.

"Very well, the teacher says I have picked up on the style very well, and only need one more lesson just to make sure." I smiled.

"Very good Morgan. Now I am just letting you know that the summer's eve ball is next week at the Malfoy mansion." She said, my attention snapped to her completely. Malfoy? Of course how could I forget that the evil little ferret had parents that were well known and death eaters? Stupid Morgan.

"Are you all right dear? You look like you've seen a ghost." My mother said while placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine mother. I think I'm just tired from all the practising, I think I may go rest for a while. I shall be down for dinner when father gets home." I said and then I kissed her cheek and headed to my room. I walking into my room I shut the door behind me flung my heels on the floor and flopped on my bed. I gave a frustrated noise.

Malfoy was the most annoying person on this planet and it was like his personal mission to make my life hell. Every opportunity he got he'd shove me, knock books from my hands, trip me up when I was walking past. He would make fun of me because I am an orphan and I was skinny and quiet. I sighed once more and closed my eyes. My mind took me back to the last day of term.

_I was walking along a corridor near the charms class as I had just finished a charms lesson, so I was heading towards the stairs that would lead me down towards the great hall. Heading towards me I saw Malfoy, Zambini, Parkinson and some other Slytherins walking my way. My eyes scanned the hall for some sort of authority figure because I knew Malfoy wouldn't do anything while a teacher was about, but no such luck I was on my own. _

"_Hey looky here guys, if it isn't the unloved orphan." Malfoy spat at me as I hugged my books close to my body and looked to the floor. _

"_Leave me alone." I whispered. The gang laughed as Malfoy began to circle me. _

"_What was that orphan?" He smirked._

"_Leave me alone Malfoy." I said a little louder. The group laughed once more. _

"_And what are you going to do if I don't? Tell your parents? Oh wait you can't, they're dead." He spat. _

"_Shut up!" I shouted as my voice cracked, I always found it hard when people talked about my parents. Parkinson stepped forward and knocked my books from my hands. _

"_Don't you dare speak to him like that you pathetic excuse for a pureblood!" She practically screamed in my face and pushed me back. I tripped over Malfoy who had his foot out and I landed on the floor while banging my head causing my head to bleed. A tear fell from my eyes. _

"_Hey look the poor orphan is crying!" Zambini laughed. The rest of the group laughed. _

"_Come on let's just leave, she pathetic." Nott said. The group agreed and wandered off not before Malfoy knelt down and left me with some lingering words._

"_No one will ever love or care for you. You are nothing but a lowlife." He spat menacingly and then walked off as he did a sob escaped my lips. _

I opened my eyes and with determination flowing through me I walked over to my mirror and looked at myself. Since moving here I had finally filled out and I looked healthy. I actually had a figure. I looked at myself and smiled. Malfoy wasn't going to know what hit him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it! Reviews please!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Readers!**

**Thank you for the reviews! Oh! I also remember to say that I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters! The original characters are of my own creation =D.**

**Hope you enjoy this second chapter! **

* * *

><p>The week passed by quickly and it was night of the summer's eve ball at the Malfoy's and I was a nervous wreck. I was stood in front of a full length mirror in my closet when my mother came searching for me.<p>

"Morgan?" She asked.

"In here mother!" I shouted slightly. She pushed the door open and inspected my outfit. She smiled brightly.

"You look beautiful." She said.

"Thank you." I smiled back.

"We will be leaving in a moment." She said. I nodded.

"Okay I will put my shoes on and I will be down." I said. She nodded and then she left. I turned back to the mirror and looked over my dress. It was gorgeous, the bodice of the dress was covered in diamonds and then the skirt flared out around me and it was a green colour. I slipped on my silver coloured shoes and headed out my room and downstairs. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, my father smiled at me.

"You look stunning Morgan." He smiled

"Thank you father." I smiled back.

"We will be apparating." He said as he placed his arm out for me to take and as soon as I took it, I felt the sickening feeling which soon passed as we landed in the Malfoy's entrance hall.

"Woah." I said trying to steady myself.

"Are you okay dear?" My mother asked.

"Yes mother, just not used to apparition yet." I smiled. My mother nodded.

"Leanne!" A woman shouted, I looked in front of me and saw a platinum blonde woman walking towards us. "Oh Leanne I am so pleased you could make it!" She gushed as she hugged my mother.

"Narcissa! We are pleased to be here." My mother gushed back.

"Jason good to see you as well." The blonde woman smiled at my father and then she turned to me. With her eyes on me I suddenly became nervous.

"And you must be Morgan! Oh Leanne she is beautiful." She gushed at me.

"Morgan this is Narcissa Malfoy." My mother smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Malfoy, you have a lovely home." I said politely just like I was taught.

"Why thank you Morgan." She smiled at me. "If you excuse me I see some other guest coming." She said and then walked off. After that I followed my mother and father to the Malfoy's ballroom which was huge. In the centre people were waltzing around the floor. Around the sides people stood socializing with one another while drinking champagne. I stopped at the entrance and took a few deep breaths readying myself for what was to come.

"Are you ready Morgan?" My father asked, seeing me uneasy.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said and walked down the steps after my father and mother. For about an hour or so I spent talking to members of pureblood families and being introduced to people left right and centre. It wasn't until I had excused myself from my mother, father, Mr and Mrs Malfoy to get some air that I got some peace. I walked out onto the terrace that ran along the outside of the Malfoy's ballroom. It was a beautiful night and the moon was full and the stars twinkled brightly in the dark sky. My peace was suddenly disturbed by a voice coming from the right of me.

"I don't believe we've met before." The voice said. I knew the voice, it was one who had tormented me for the last 5 years.

"I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy." He said placing his hand out for me to shake. I turned towards the blonde haired ferret to see him in an all black suit with his hair done perfectly and his signature smirk on his pale face. With him were Blaise Zambini and Theodore Nott. I smiled politely and took his hand.

"Pleasure." I replied almost too sweetly.

"This is Blaise Zambini and Theodore Nott." He said pointing to each of the boys. I smiled at them.

"Oh I know who you are." I said to the trio. They looked at me intrigued; I guess they didn't remember what I looked like.

"How would you know us?" Malfoy smirked. I took a step towards him.

"Because I am the girl who's spirit you tried to destroy each and every day of Hogwarts." I said while glaring into his icy eyes. Malfoy looked at me as if he was searching my face for recognition, after a minute it clicked with him.

"Morgan?" he asked kind of shocked that I was actually at his house.

"Yes Malfoy." I said folding my arms across my chest.

"What? Someone actually adopted you?" He said almost shocked. I glared evilly at him. "What crazy minded people adopted you?" He laughed.

"If you must know, the Sinclair family did." I said, as I said the name Sinclair, Malfoy stopped laughing suddenly.

"Sinclair?" He asked. I nodded. Just as he was about to say something else both our parents walked out towards us.

"Oh Draco, you've met Morgan, she is Leanne and Jason's daughter." Mrs. Malfoy spoke to her son. Malfoy slightly glared at me then looked to his mother with a polite smile.

"Of course I did mother I was just introducing myself. It turns out we are in the same year at Hogwarts." He said politely. My mother looked at me.

"Really?" My mother asked.

"Yes. We're in the same house actually." I said while looking at Malfoy who looked at me.

"That's wonderful Morgan." Mrs Malfoy smiled at me, then she turned to her son. "Draco, why don't you take Morgan and have a dance?" She suggested. Draco looked at his mother shocked.

"Uh...I...I was actually going to go find Pansy mother, She is my date for this evening after all." He said nervously.

"Nonsense Draco, Pansy can wait a few more minutes." Mr Malfoy said.

"I really think I should find her." Malfoy said to his parents. Just as Mrs. Malfoy was about to speak again Zambini stepped forward.

"I would be honoured to dance with Morgan Mrs. Malfoy. Let Draco go find Pansy." He said with a charming smile. Narcissa thought for a moment and nodded. Zambini walked over to me and put his hand out for me to take. I looked to my parents who nodded encouragingly. I sighed and took his tanned hand. As we walked through the crowd I began to think, What was Zambini playing at? And why in Merlin's name would he want to dance with me?

My thoughts were interrupted as Zambini swung me round and placed a hand on my waist. I looked at Zambini with my eyes narrowed as the music began to play.

"What's with the look Morgan?" Zambini smirked. I looked at him with my eyebrow raised as we waltzed around the floor.

"Cut the crap Zambini, Why are you dancing with me when you hate me?" I asked as he spun me round.

"People change over the summer Morgan. You are proof of that." He said obviously referring to my darker and longer hair, my new wardrobe and obviously the weight I had gained. I glared at him.

"That maybe so Zambini, but you are not one of those people." I said.

"You don't know that." He smirked. "By the way you do look stunning this evening." He said with his charming smile.

"Yeah right Zambini, I ain't going to be swayed that easily. You are probably the same as always. Remember the last thing you said to me? Hey look the poor orphan is crying? And then laughed as you walked away? That was a month or so ago." I said as the music came to an end. He looked at me.

"That was a mistake." He said sadly. I let go of his hand and took a step back.

"Yeah right. You meant every word. Just because I've changed my appearance doesn't mean I have changed the way I think about you, Malfoy or anyone who used to pick on me." I said and began to turn away. "Thanks for the dance." I said and walked off into the crowd.

**Third person P.O.V **

Mr and Mrs Malfoy and the Sinclair's watched as Morgan walked away from Blaise Zambini and work her way through the crowd. Jason Sinclair turned to Lucius Malfoy.

"What do you think Lucius?" He asked. Lucius looked at the Brunette that was talking to some Ministry officials. She could be useful to Draco this year, He would need all the help he could get with the task that the Dark Lord would be setting him this year.

"She could prove useful, although I did sense some tension between her and my son." He said thoughtful.

"She is a smart girl Lucius, she spends most of her free time reading. She is almost top in every class behind that muggle-born girl Granger. Though the appearance changes may draw her some more attention this year." Jason explained.

"You should have seen her, Cissy she was just all skin and bones." Leanne said horrified.

"Well she looks beautiful now Leanne you've done a wonderful job. She fits in rather well." Narcissa said with a small smile. "Now if you excuse me we must mingle, come Lucius." She said and dragged her husband off. Leanne turned to her husband.

"Do you really think she can help Draco?" She asked.

"I hope so. He can't handle this task alone." He said. "But don't worry about that now, Shall we dance?" He said with a smile and placed a hand out towards his wife. She took it almost immediately and he lead her to the dance floor.

Back out on the terrace Draco paced angrily while Nott and Zambini sat on a wall.

"I can't believe they adopted Morgan." He grumbled. "She doesn't belong here."

"I think that says another wise Malfoy." Zambini said motioning back to the ballroom. Malfoy saw Morgan surrounded by some random Ministry Officials that his father knew, the Greengrass family, Nott's parents and also Zambini's mother. They were all laughing and getting along. Draco hated to admit it but she did look like she belonged here. She looked like the pureblood that she was supposed to be. And for some reason it rubbed Draco the wrong way.

"But still she doesn't belong here." Draco spat.

"I think your parents, my parents and Zambini's mum would disagree. Anyway we always told her she was a pathetic excuse for a pureblood now she making us look like idiots." Nott said. Draco just glared at Nott then turned round and glared at Morgan who was dancing with her father with a smile on her face.

**Morgan P.O.V **

The Malfoy Summer Ball was not as bad as I thought it was going to be. I actually had fun, even if I did have to see Malfoy and them. I actually didn't mind his parents they were fine, it was just Malfoy I couldn't stand.

It was a bright summer's afternoon and I was sat on the library balcony when my father called me to come downstairs. I sighed and put the book I was reading on the table in front of me and stood up and exited the room. Walking along the landing I could hear my father talking to some people. As I got to the top of the stairs I saw the Malfoy's, Blaise Zambini and the Nott family stood in our foyer. I glided down the stairs and greeted my father.

"Hello father, Mr and Mrs Malfoy, Mr and Mrs Nott, Theo, Blaise, Draco." I greeted them all in turn glaring at the three boys slightly.

"Morgan, The Malfoy's Nott's and Blaise here will be staying until the four of you go off to Hogwarts." My father said to me. I groaned inside my head, other three weeks with those three. Great.

"That's wonderful father." I smiled sweetly.

"Would you mind leading the boys to their bedrooms while we talk in private? They are staying in the room next to yours, the room opposite yours and the room next to that one." He asked. I didn't want to but I nodded anyway.

"Of course father. Draco, Blaise, Theo follow me and the house elves will bring your luggage later." I said as I turned on the bottom step and headed back up towards my room. We walked in silence until I stopped outside my room. I turned round to face the boys.

"This room is mine." I said as I motioned to my door. "You can choose whose staying in what room. It's that room, that room and this one here." I said motioning to each room. I began walking past the three boys when Malfoy stopped me.

"Where are you going?" He asked. I sighed and turned round.

"To the library if you must know." I said folding my arms across my chest.

"Aren't you going to show us around?" He said.

"And why would I do that?" I asked sounding bored.

"My, my you obviously weren't told that the host always gives new guests the tour of their home. Wouldn't your parents be disappointed to find that out?" Malfoy smirked. I glared at him. What a prat!

"Fine Malfoy. Choose your rooms and meet me in the Library in 15minutes and the Library is through these double doors." I said motioning to the dark doors behind me, and with that I turned round and marched into the library. I can't believe that boy. The nerve of him, I knew that I had to give them a tour, it was one of the first things my mother told me. I sighed. I really didn't want to disappoint the people who gave me a home and showed me love. I took a seat back out on the balcony and picked up my book that I was reading and took it back in and put it back on the shelf I had got it from. By the time I had put it back, Malfoy, Zambini and Nott walked through the doors.

"All right let's get this over with." I said turning to them. "As you can see this is a library." I said already bored. As we walked round my parents home Malfoy asked pointless questions just to annoy me, and the whole time he wore that stupid smirk. It was doing the tour that I realised that this house was massive even though it was only three floors. I showed them everything, from our library to our wine cellar and even our massive ballroom that overlooks the grounds to the house. By the time we were finished it was almost dinner time. My father called me into his study.

"Yes father?" I asked as I entered.

"Are the boys settled in their rooms?" He asked looking up from some papers on his desk.

"Yes father, I also gave them a tour of the house and showed them everything." I said.

"Very good. Can you tell them to dress smartly for dinner please? We also have some ministry officials attending this evenings dinner." He said. I nodded.

"Of course father." I said. "Is that all?" I asked.

"It is my dear. See you at dinner." He said with a kind smile. I smiled back and walked towards my room. I got to the bedroom next to mine and knocked on the door. I heard someone say come in so I pushed the door open. Sat on the bed was Malfoy, sat on the desk with his feet on the desk chair was Zambini and Nott was sat in a chair over in the corner.

"What do you want?" Malfoy asked, well it was more like he spat it at me.

"One this my house no need to snap. Two Zambini feet off the furniture before you leave a mark, my mother will go crazy if she finds you sitting like that. And three you need to dress smartly for dinner which will be in about an hour or so." I said and with that I turned and left the room to get ready. I went into my closet and picked out a plain and simple fitted black dress with matching black heels and then I went and showered. After I had showered I dried my hair magically so it settled in waves going down my back and then I applied a light layer of makeup. After I had placed simple silver jewellery around my neck, I headed down stairs getting to the bottom of the stairs I heard voices coming from the formal lounge. Upon entering I saw I was the last one to arrive, Malfoy, Zambini and Nott were all stood talking to each other wearing black suits. My mother and Narcissa and Mrs. Nott were chatting amongst themselves and my father was talking to Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Nott and some Ministry people I assume. I gave a small cough.

"I do apologize if I have kept you waiting." I said as I walked into the room looking at my father.

"Nonsense Morgan, you actually just in time." He said. "Shall move along to the dinning room?" He said as he walked past me. I turned round and the rest of group followed my father into the dinning room. The table that usually had three chairs round it now had extra chairs to accommodate the extra people. My father took a seat at the head of the table and my mother took a seat next to him on his left to his right was Mr Malfoy and his wife and then it went on. At the other end I was sat at the head with Zambini on my left and Malfoy on my right. Safe to say I was not happy with the seating arrangement. The talk mainly revolved around the happenings at the Ministry, but at one point the conversation turned to me.

"I must say Jason, Morgan has blended into our society well." Dad's Ministry friend said.

"Thank you Simon." My dad replied.

"You must be very proud. She did so well at the Malfoy Ball." Simon said as he looked down my way. I smiled politely and continued to eat.

"We are very proud aren't we Leanne?" My father said back while looking at her wife with a smile. My mother smiled and nodded and went back to having a conversation with Narcissa.

"I'm sure she's going to have plenty of suitors lined up and waiting to marry her." Simon said, and as he said it I began choking on the piece of food I was eating. Everyone on the table looked at me. Malfoy and Blaise just sat there smirking at me. As my coughing died down my father looked at me concerned.

"Are you okay my dear?" He asked.

"Yes father." I coughed out.

"Simon, we are nowhere near thinking about a suitor for Morgan. She is going to finish her education first." My father said sternly, as he said that I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god he wasn't going to marry me off. I ate the rest of the meal in silence after that and the subject of me was completely dropped. After dad's ministry friend's left everyone retired for the evening. As I lay in my bed I began thinking about what Simon had said. A Suitor? Is that what my future holds? Being a house wife to a pureblood rich man? Was I going to be able to have a career like I want to? Questions ran round in my head and it was stopping me from sleeping. I gave a frustrated sigh and sat up grabbing my wand of my bedside table. I climb out of bed, and went to the one thing that would help relax me. Instead of going to the library to play the piano I made my way through the house to the ballroom. Inside the ballroom at the back on a stage stood a large black grand piano. I gave a small smile and padded my way across the room, I sat down on the piano stool and lifted the lid to reveal the ivory and black keys. I ran my hand gently over the keys, and then softly began to play.

I loved to play. I've loved the piano ever since I could remember. The earliest memory I have is of my biological mother playing to me while I sat in my crib by a piano. I don't know how long it was before they died but that is the only memory I have. So being able to play the piano is the only connection I have to them.

"I didn't know you played piano." A voice said to me. It shocked me and I hit the wrong note. I turned towards the person and immediately glared at the person. Stood in the middle of the hall stood Malfoy, in long black bottoms and a black fitted t-shirt and his hair was slightly messed up. The moonlight cast a shadow on his pale face. Over all in this light and without his smirk he did look attractive.

"There's a lot of things you don't know Malfoy." I said lifting the lid of the piano down over the keys and standing up and facing him.

"Look, Morgan maybe I was wrong about you." He said. I looked at him bewildered. Now where in Merlin's name did that come from? "We got off on the wrong foot." He said. I walked towards him with a glare.

"Malfoy if you are trying to apologize to me it's not going to work. We will never be anything more than enemies. I will be civil to you because of who your parents are and who mine are but other than that forget it." I said and with that I walked out of the ballroom and back to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews Please =) x<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers!**

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading so far. Updating might be a bit slow over next few weeks because of Christmas and all that! **

**So enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>The next few weeks passed by quickly and soon we had one week left till we were heading back to Hogwarts. Malfoy, Zambini and Nott were still at my home and I remained true to my word about being civil to Malfoy even though I wanted to jinx him every other minute. It was a Monday morning when my mother came walking into my room. I was sat out on my balcony with a book and some breakfast enjoying the sun that was shining brightly.<p>

"Morgan." My mother called.

"Out here mother!" I shouted slightly.

"Morning my dear, had breakfast?" She asked obviously noticing my dirty breakfast dishes.

"I have." I replied looking up at her.

"Good. Now I must talk to you about an important issue. The dark lord is coming here this evening." She said, I was shocked but didn't show it as she continued. "He will be here to induct Draco into the death eaters." She said. Now that shocked me a lot, so much so that I wasn't able to hide it.

"But mother he is only 16! Surely that's too young?" I said as my voice went slightly high pitched. My mother shook her head.

"The dark lord has a special task for Draco, we must not question him." She said looking slightly sad. "He has asked to meet you as well but he does not wish you to be part of the death eaters yet." She said with a tone of relief in her voice. I felt a sense of relief over me but I couldn't help but feel worried about Malfoy. Soon after that my mother left, the thought of meeting the dark lord loomed over me. It wasn't long before my thoughts turned to Malfoy; I can't imagine what he must be feeling. He is too young I thought 16 is too young to be a death eater. What could Voldermort possibly want with Malfoy?

I sat mulling over my thoughts for most of the day and it was only when the sun began to set that I actually moved. I went and showered and then did my hair so it curled and framed my face. I put on light makeup but gave myself a smokey eye. I went to my closet and picked out another plain black dress that was body fitting so it showed off my curves and it fell to just above my knee. The sleeves fell to my elbow. I slipped on black peep toe heels and placed on a diamond necklace. I gave a sigh and looked at clock that hung on the wall it was 6 and Voldermort wasn't arriving until 8. Exiting my bedroom I took a right turn and headed to the library. Entering the room I was shocked to see Malfoy stood out on the balcony. He stood with his back to me, and he was dressed from head to toe in black. The only bright colour was his platinum blonde hair that was once again done perfectly. I turned to leave but his voice stopped me.

"You don't have to leave Morgan." He said. I turned back towards him and walked over to him and stood beside him. I looked at his face, he had bags under his eyes, and it looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"What do you think Morgan? I'm about to get the dark mark." He said angrily.

"Then why are you doing it?" I asked. He looked at me and his ice gray eyes bore into my hazel ones.

"Because I have to. It's the highest honour for any pureblood family, plus if I don't my family would be in danger. You are lucky you are just meeting him." He said turning back to the setting sun. Just as I was about to say something Narcissa walked into the Library.

"Oh there you two are! I was looking for you two. Morgan you will be escorting Draco into the meeting okay." And no sooner as she said that she was gone with a worried look on her face. I looked back at Draco.

"Is your mother okay?" I asked.

"No. She's extremely worried about me and father." He said with a sigh looking down at the floor. I don't know why I did what I did next. I put a comforting hand on his arm. He looked at me confused.

"I know we may not like each other, but I will be standing next to you the whole time." I said with genuine concern. He looked my hand and then to my face. "You don't have to go through this alone." I whispered. Malfoy simply nodded and I took my hand off his arm.

We remained in silence for a long time. We both just stood lost in our own thoughts, worrying about different things. I was extremely nervous over what would happen. I wasn't scared about getting hurt or punished for something because I was used to getting beating, it was Malfoy I was worried about. I don't know why I was worried about him, I didn't even like him.

It was almost 8 o'clock when my father came to fetch me and Malfoy.

"Morgan, Draco?" My father called. I turned round and walked into the main part of the library to see my father standing just inside the door wearing a black suit with a black shirt and tie.

"Father." I said.

"The Dark Lord has just arrived he wishes to see you and Draco now." My father said seriously as Draco walked into the room from outside. Draco simply nodded and we both followed my father downstairs and were told to wait outside the dinning room as my father went inside. Draco gave a shaky sigh and looked to the floor.

"It's going to be okay Malfoy. I'll be next to you the whole time." I whispered as the doors began to open. Draco nodded silently and put his arm out for me to take, I took it willingly and we walked into the dinning room.

The dinning room looked different that it usually did. Usually it felt warm and it was filled with light. It now had a chill to the air and there was no other light apart from the fireplace that was lit at the back of the room. I looked quickly around the room, my parents and Malfoy's parents were stood off over to my right, and over to my left were Bellatrix Lestrange, and a few other death eaters I hadn't seen before. In front of me stood the man himself. Lord Voldermort, his pale snake like skin reflected the light from the fire, his snake like eyes bore into me and Malfoy as we walked to the centre of the room. On his face was a cruel and cold smirk.

The two of us stopped in front of the centre of the room and bowed before him, not that I really wanted to.

"Rise Draco, Morgan." He hissed. We both rose and saw that Voldermort was now a few feet away from us. First of all Voldermort's eyes landed on me. His eye's looked me over as I stood like statue; it was a truly uncomfortable feeling.

"My, my Jason she is truly a beauty." He hissed as he walked towards me.

"Thank you my lord." My father replied. Then Voldermort grabbed hold of my chin. His long slender fingers were cold as ice; it sent a shudder through my body. He turned my head to the side.

"Yes, yes a fine beauty indeed, she will prove useful in future." He said and with that he let go of my face and walked back towards the fireplace.

"Now down to important matters. As you all know we are here for an important reason. Draco here will be given his first task and inducted into my ranks." He hissed. "His task is to find a way to get my death eaters into Hogwarts and to kill Albus Dumbledore." He said. As he said the words I had to stop myself from gasping. Kill Dumbledore? Hogwarts would never survive without him. Not to mention the muggleborns wouldn't survive.

"Once Draco has gotten rid of Dumbledore, Snape will take over as headmaster, while we work on taking over the ministry." He hissed once more. Then he turned to Malfoy. "Step forward Draco and receive the dark mark." Malfoy stepped forward while pushing his sleeve up revealing his pale forearm. Voldermort brought out his wand and pointed at his arm and whispered a spell and the next thing I knew Malfoy was on the floor screaming in agony while Voldermort watched Malfoy with an evil smirk on his face.

I looked at Malfoy as he screamed out in pain; I was shocked that no one was helping. I began to step forward but Voldermort stopped me.

"I wouldn't do that Morgan he needs to feel pain." He hissed. I began to step forward again as Malfoy cried out again but my father came to hold me back.

"Don't." He whispered in my ear. I looked up at him and saw the fear flash through his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I can't stand by and watch it happen." I whispered back and moved out of his grasp.

"You should really listen to your father Morgan." He said as I reached Malfoy's now unconscious body. Voldermort pointed his wand at me. "_Crucio!_" He yelled at me, a red light came straight at my chest and it knocked me back a foot or two but didn't cause me any pain. I was so used to the Cruciatus curse that I was practically immune to it, that's why Madame Pauline used physical abuse instead of using magic. I looked up at Voldermort who looked at me shocked, which was a weird sight. I smirked slightly I think I was probably the first person who didn't scream at his curse. He tried it again and the same thing happened which made me smirk wider. He tried it another three times and the same things happened.

He glared evilly at me and then him, and everyone apart from my parents and the Malfoy's apparated out. I was breathing heavily while I knelt down by Malfoy. I placed a hand on his pale forehead and noticed he was burning up.

"He's burning up." I said. My mother called for some house elves to take him up to his room. Narcissa and my mother followed while Mr. Malfoy and my father looked at me.

"That was a foolish thing you did." Lucius said. I turned to him and looked at the tired dishevelled man.

"Your son was in pain, Mr. Malfoy. I don't know about you but I was brought up to look after those in pain whether I like it or not." I said standing up straight. He looked at me coldly and exited the room leaving me and my father.

"He's right though. You should have waited Morgan; we are supposed to go through the pain. It was my own fault I should have told you that. Can you explain something to me though?" He asked.

"Of course." I answered

"How could you take so many curses? It's not possible for someone to take that many and still be standing." He said.

"It doesn't hurt when you've had it for 13years of your life." I stated "I'm going to check on Draco." I said and left the room and disappeared upstairs.

I stopped outside Malfoy's open door and listened to the two mothers that were talking in worried voices.

"That was a brave thing she did Leanne. Didn't she know not to interrupt?" Narcissa said.

"No I didn't think to tell her. I didn't realise she would do that." My mother said.

"How could she take all those curses?" Narcissa replied. "It's not possible to take that many."

"I don't know Cissy, there's a lot about Morgan that is still very unclear to me and Jason. She won't talk about her time at the orphanage." My mother said sadly. "She must have suffered greatly." Upon hearing that I was the topic of conversation I walked to the place I sought refuge. The library. I walked in and pulled out my wand and set the fire a light. I went over to the bookshelf and picked up an old version of a well known book called The Beedle and The Bard. It was one of the first books I ever read at the orphanage and reading it helped me get away from the harsh reality I suffered. I settled down to read on the chair that was by the fire.

It must have been late at night when I finally left the library to go to my room. I went to closet and changed from my dress into a pair of plaid pyjama bottoms and a tank top, as I was changing I noticed a small bruise forming on my stomach. I sighed I was used to the reminders of torture, I have countless scars on my legs and back that I cover using a charm that I learned at a young age, it usually fades during the night or fades when I'm under stress. The charm had faded now and you could see small marks on my shoulders. Looking down my arms, I had noticed to straight scars going across each wrist. I know what you are thinking. Yes I tried to kill myself, I was at extremely low point in my life, and I was only 13. Madame Pauline had just beaten me for reading after lights out, and she told me I was worthless and that I would die alone and that I was just making everyone's life worse. At that point I had believed her. I was bullied at school, I had no friends, and no one wanted to adopt me. I just thought it was easier to take myself out of the equation, I thought I had done it but then I ended up waking up in St. Mungo's 3 weeks later.

I sighed and shook my head. I was in a better place now, I had a home, and I was with people who wanted to be my family. I walked over to my bed and sank into the bed covers. After that I fell into a deep sleep.

_I was sat in a room that I knew all too well. The size of the room was so small you could just about fit a bed and a wardrobe in it. I looked across the room and looked at myself in the cracked mirror that hung across on the wall. I must have been about 5 years old. My hair was a mousy brown colour and it was put into two pig tails either side off my head and I was too skinny for a 5 year old. I looked round the room at the peeling wall paper. It was grey and damp and there was water leaking from the radiator. I was just sat on my creaking bed when Madame Pauline smacked open my bedroom door. Her face was contorted with rage and her evil green eyes glared at me. _

"_You!" She spat and pointed a stubby finger at me and then walked over to me grabbed me by a pigtail and dragged me down the corridor and downstairs into the dinning hall and threw me in front of a girl who was sat on a chair. The girl was only a year younger than me and she was new. Madame Pauline always went easy on the new children that came. I landed on the floor with a smack. I turned over and looked up wide eyed at Madame Pauline, who had whipped out her wand._

"_This is what happens when you ask for more food." She growled. "Crucio!" she yelled and it felt like I was being ripped in two. An ear shattering scream escaped my lips. The pain lasted a minute or so before it subsided. _

"_Wh...Why?" I asked. She looked down at me with a sneer. _

"_Are you talking back to me girl?" She sneered._

"_No..no..I" I stuttered._

"_Crucio!" She yelled and I released another scream that echoed around the room._

"_Please...Please...Stop." I whimpered, but she didn't listen she carried on torturing me for about 15 more minutes. I don't know how I survived. She yelled at the other children and then grabbed me by my hair and dragged me back up the stairs bruising my already hurting back while I screamed and protested all the way. _

"Morgan!" A voice shook me from my slumber. I groaned.

"Morgan!" The voice said again. I opened my eyes to see my mother with a very worried look on her face.

"Mum?" I croaked.

"Are you okay Sweetheart? You were screaming." She said concerned. I looked at her and then down at my clammy hands. I tear escaped from my eye.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked brushing a piece of hair out of my face. I sighed. Maybe it would be a good thing for me to talk about. I nodded my head yes, and then began explaining my dream to her. After I had finished explaining I looked at her and her face was drained of all colour and her expression was shocked.

"Oh Morgan." She cried and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I stiffened; I'd never had a hug before. The only form of contact I had was abusive. My mother must have realised this.

"You've really been hurt haven't you?" She said as she leaned back looking into my hazel eyes. I simply nodded. She put a gentle hand on my face. "You have a home now Morgan. You are loved here and no one will hurt you or take that away from you. That is your past; me and your father are your future. We are your family and don't forget that." She said and as she did happy tears fell from my eyes. She was right.

"Now get some sleep. You've had an eventful evening." She said while kissing my forehead. Before she left the room she turned to me. "You ever need someone to talk to you come see me." She said with a smile and left my room. I sighed and rolled over in my bed falling back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoy! reviews would be nice :) Also I would like to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy New year =) <strong>


End file.
